


f r ick

by serosoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serosoul/pseuds/serosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>l ol</p>
            </blockquote>





	f r ick

one upon a tiem ther was a boi c alled ace

he was a rly cool magician n everyone wanted his p***s (better sense or for da kiddies XDDDDD)

bu t he was nevr arrowgnat actoailly he was v cool suave and nice to everyone! wud tell them "gud job" even if what they did wasn't ggud job!!!!!

onee day ace met a v root boy called jo on, j ohn was so rude he cud kick puppies with his golare!!!

gosh so rude!!!!!!!!!

but whatever

ace decided june was cute

so they started doiting!

happy ever af ter

tank u!!!!


End file.
